Conventionally, in a device capable of selectively switching between handwriting input and software keyboard input, a user arbitrarily switches the input method and uses the device. On the other hand, there is known an input device that displays handwriting on a software keyboard in a superimposed manner, and determines whether it is handwriting input or keyboard input, and then automatically switches the input method.
For example, there is an input device that determines either handwriting input or keyboard input depending on whether the start and end points of input handwriting are closed within one key on a software keyboard. Furthermore, there is an input device that determines either handwriting input or keyboard input according to the size of a movement trajectory from touch to release. Moreover, there is an input device that determines either handwriting input or keyboard input depending on whether a touch position is stopped for a certain period of time.    Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-319502    Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-092538    Patent document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-085242
However, conventional technologies have a problem that input contrary to user's intention may be implemented due to incorrect determination.
For example, in a conventional technology, whether handwriting input or keyboard input is determined by comparing a movement distance or time from touch to release with a threshold. Therefore, in a case of handwriting a character starting with a small dot in stroke order, if a user unintentionally stops an operation or performs a quick touch operation, an input method different from user's intention may be determined. In this case, input processing is performed by the input method different from that the user intends, and character input contrary to user's intention is performed.
According to one aspect of an information processing apparatus, an input control method, and an input control program discussed herein, it is possible to prevent unintended input.